The Long Road to Love
by newyorkace
Summary: Nothing in this world that's worth having comes easily. Especially for these two. TIVA One shots! CHAPTER 9 IS NEW!
1. No One But You

**A/N:** Sooo, some of you may be familiar with this series. It is a collection of UNRELATED one-shots. After I deleted the collection the first time, I was originally going to post them individually. But I chose to just upload the collection again. I have gone back through each one and tried to fix all the grammatical errors from the first time it was published. And just as a reminder. These are NOT song fics. The lyrics/quotes at the beginning are simply inspiration that I like to share with my readers. Music is important to my life so I incorperate it into my writing.

This first one is based on "I'd Come for You" by Nickelback from Tony's POV, and the next chapter will be Ziva's POV. Also, this one is set during Truth Consequence, before the team gets back to NCIS.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own NCIS, or Michael Weatherly, no matter how much I wish I did. I do not own the lyrics by Nickelback. And for those of you who have read my collection the last time, this is NOT plagiarism. I am simply re-publishing this edited version!

* * *

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as there's still life in me,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you_  
_Yes I'd come for you,_  
_No one but you._

_-"I'd Come for You" by Nickelback_

**No One but You**

He'd like to think he would have done the same for McGee. Sure, the young probie was fun to tease and usually took the brunt of his harassment, but Timothy McGee took everything Tony threw at him like any younger brother would. And truth be told, McGee was the closest thing Tony had to a younger brother, or any brother at all. He was a constant friend, a partner-in-crime, and his own personal computer geek. Tony considered what he shared with McGee to be a bromance that could compete with the best of Tony's Hollywood movies. And in any given moment, Tony wouldn't trade that for the world. So yeah, he would like to think he would have done the same for McGee.

He'd like to think that he would have done the same for Abby. She was, after all, like McGee, the closest thing he had to a little sister. She counted the days he'd been on that testosterone-filled thing they called the Seahawk. She was the one who almost broke his ribs when Gibbs eventually brought him back home as promised, and within the two week span Abby had allotted him. Throughout the years, Tony had interrogated many boyfriends, much to Abby's dislike, and sat down in the Labby for hours at a time listening to her ramble on about bowling with the nuns or the latest stupid thing McGee had done. Tony knew deep down he would always stick up for her, but he knew he would never have to. After Ari made her target practice and her run-in with, or rather abduction by the FBI, Tony swore Gibbs would never let Abs out into the field again. So even though he'd like to think that he would have done the same from Abby, he knew he never would, because he'd never have to.

He'd like to think he would have done the same for the man he considered to be his father. The word and definition had never been spoken, but they were there. Fresh from the Baltimore P.D., Leroy Jethro Gibbs had taken Tony under his wing and taught him how to be a good NCIS agent; maybe not a political savvy, or rule abiding agent but a good one. More than that, Gibbs had taught him to be a good man. Tony learned more in his years at NCIS than he had in the eighteen years in his father's house; and that was amidst being shuffled in and out of boarding schools. So in the true sense of the word, Gibbs was the only real father figure that Tony DiNozzo ever had. And what person wouldn't save a man that he had so much respect for. Well, one who knew he'd probably receive the most epic of all Gibb slaps for being stupid and putting him and the team in danger. So yeah, he'd like to think he would have done the same for Gibbs, had he known he wouldn't have a migraine afterwards.

Breaking himself from his thoughts, Tony DiNozzo let his eyes travel from where his hands were settled in his lap to the person seated across from him aboard the Navy-issue plane. Someone else may have said she looked like a completely different person. Her usually glossy, well-kept brown locks were tangled in disarray and grayed by the desert sand. Her once golden, flawless skin was dulled by the same abrasive sand and tainted by scattered bruises. The deep, brown eyes that usually danced with mischievous ideas amidst the banter the two agents shared were hollow and withdrawn, a sure result of the brutality endured over four months of captivity.

Tony, however, saw through all the scars that this event had left visible on her, and he would continue to see through the scars that still had yet to surface; the ones that would surely come with time. To him she was still his partner, his female partner-in-crime, his equal in every way imaginable. She was still the only one he would fight for until the end, no matter how silly or serious the situation they found themselves in. She was still the only on he'd lie for. He'd lie to the Director, to assassins who were trying to kill them while Tony and she were undercover, to her father, and he would lie to Gibbs. In fact he had, on a few occasions, just to have her six. She was still the one person Tony would travel halfway across the world for, even if the chances of her being alive were slim to none.

She was still Ziva David. The same person he'd cross every line for, and had. She was still the same and only person that Tony DiNozzo would lay down his life and his badge for, without hesitation.


	2. You Found Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, "Crawl" by Superchick or "You Found Me" by The Fray. For those who think this is very similar to something they read before, this is NOT plagiarism. I am simply re-publishing this edited version.

* * *

_How long will this take?_  
_How much can I go through?_  
_My heart, my soul aches_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I bend but don't break_  
_And somehow I'll get through_  
_'Cause I have you._

_When everything I was is lost_  
_I have forgot where you have not_  
_When I am lost you have not lost me_

_-"Crawl" by Superchick_

**You Found Me**

Once calm settles over the engine, and the Navy-issue plane begins its flight back to the Washington base, she lets out a breath that she was well aware of holding. Her shoulders fall back against the cool metal paneling. The heavy lids finally fall, covering her chocolate brown eyes that had been privy only to violence for months. Stress and tension fade from her worn body, as she finally allows herself to believe it is over. There is no going back. The emotional scars are something she knows she will eventually have to deal with, but the physicality of the ordeal with Salem and Somalia is behind her. She is safe, surrounded by her friends; her one true family.

She opens her eyes once more to take in her surroundings, if only to make sure for one last time that it is not a figment of her imagination. McGee is sitting across from her, iPod in hand; drowning out the day's events, she is sure. Her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, is seated beside him in a restless sleep; not an unusual sight on a flight back from a mission. Around them are other Marines and military officials who aided in the team's pursuit of her, none of them she knows personally.

The target of her concern and interest is the man sitting beside her. Her trained eyes observe his rigid, sleeping frame. Despite the safe confines of the plane, his right hand cradles his sig, a tell tale sign he is still on the defensive. Throughout years of working with him, she has seen him sleep many a time. This is not the comfortable, laid back agent she knew in those undercover opts and movie nights. Instead, he is riddled with months of worry, and the determination that is etched in his features is evident. That determination, she concludes, is what saved her. The determination she had grown to love, hate, admire, and envy had everything to do with the very fact that she was sitting on this plane. It had been months without contact, yet he still believed that she was alive. He still believed that they could find her. And even if he hadn't been able to find her, he had still come, determined to find answers even if it was only to avenge her.

That is more than she can say for herself. She is the Israeli-born Mossad officer. She is the trained assassin whose shooting ability can rival that of Gibbs'. She can kill you eighteen different ways with a single paper clip. She is trained in every method of interrogation torture, yet a few months on the receiving end had her giving in. Betrayal of NCIS never crossed her mind, but her body gave into the treatment she was receiving. Everything ached; her body, her soul, her heart. There is only so much pain that, even the most trained assassin can handle and she was near her breaking point. _I am prepared to die._

_If I could drag her back I would, in a heartbeat._ _Couldn't live without you, I guess._ His words echoed in her mind. The force and the strength behind his demand for her to shut up was just a cover. Instead, he was pleading with her to stop thinking such nonsense and believe the truth in his words. He was there to get her out alive, to take her home to where she belonged, and it was his determination that encouraged her to fight; it persuaded her to believe.

And he succeeded. They are now sitting on a plane headed back to NCIS headquarters, suffering physically from only bumps and bruises, because he was determined to find her. He traveled thousands of miles to find her when she was lost. He remembered everything she had to live for, when she had forgotten. He carried her when she had fallen. He had seen her through, and for that she will always be grateful; she is thankful that she will always have him on her six.

Her hand reaches out and slowly envelopes his, removing it from his sig. Intertwining her fingers with his, she trys to show him that she's safe; that he no longer has to worry. "Lost and insecure, you found me. You found me," she whispers in a breath and feels the tension fade from his body as she softly lays her head on his shoulder.

For the first time in months, she feels safe.


	3. Unanswered Prayers

**A/N: **TIVA-future based one-shot, and probably one of my favorites that I have done.

**Disclaimer:** Michael Weatherly is not my boy-toy although if there is man out there exactly like Tony DiNozzo, I'd marry him on the spot. I do not own NCIS or "Unanswered Prayers" by Garth Brooks. For those who think this is very similar to something they read before, this is NOT plagiarism. I am simply re-publishing this edited version.

* * *

_She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams,_

_And I could tell that time had changed me in her eyes too it seemed._

_We talked about the old days,_

_There wasn't much we could recall._

_I guess the lord knows what he's doing after all._

_And as she walked away, I looked at my wife, and then and there I thanked the good lord for the gifts in my life._

_Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers._

_-"Unanswered Prayers" by Garth Brooks_

**Unanswered Prayers**

Like any proud father, he watched his six-year-old son mingle with the crowd of other kids at the local, D.C. Park. He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the "oohs and aahs" of those watching as his son showed off his newly acquired scar; the battle wound from his encounter with his mother's office desk. Let's just say that the desk won, but the boy's resilience was astounding.

A few moments later, a satisfied smirk graced his aging features when he noticed the little boy bounding towards him, hand-in-hand with a girl who looked to be about the same age. Not only had his son been blessed with his good looks, and those of his wife, he had also acquired his charm and luck with the ladies. Ever since he was a few weeks old, the boy would giggle, smile and flirt with any woman he came across. It drove his mother crazy and made his father proud.

"Hey Dad, I want you to meet my new friend," the little boy exclaimed to his father, brushing his dark brown locks out of his emerald, green eyes.

The little girl beside him stuck out her hand before she could be introduced. "My name is Vivian Vanessa Michaels, but you can call me ViVi if you'd like," she stated matter-of-factly with a toothy grin.

The man sat back against the park bench that he had been occupying for the past half an hour, taking in the little girl's appearance. The wide smile seemed oddly familiar, as did the dark strawberry blond hair that framed her petite face. Something stirred within him. He knew those elegant features from somewhere; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Shaking the ideas from his mind, he ruffled his son's hair, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss ViVi. Look at that A.J., I think you found yourself a real-life Abigail Breslin straight out of _Definitely Maybe_."

A.J. gave his father a dubitable look, "I was thinking more like Lindsay Lohan in The Parent Trap."

The conversation between father and son seemed lost on the little girl in front of them, and the father was just on the edge of remark when a voice behind them beat him to it. "Like father, like son. I would never expect anything less from the great Tony DiNozzo."

And that's when everything clicked in his mind. The bright smile, the light locks; everything about ViVi came back to her. "Jeanne," Tony said softly and turned around to see the woman he hadn't crossed paths with in almost ten years. He was surprised to see a soft smile on her face and hear no anger in her words. She wasn't, however, exactly the woman her had remembered from years ago. Her eyes were brighter than when he had last seen her, getting onto that elevator at NCIS headquarters. The light, wisping hair he had imagined running his hands through for the rest of his life was now a product of salon styling, dyed a dark brown. And if he looked close enough, he could see the tell tale signs of a baby bump, outlined by the fabric of her shirt.

"Tony," she nodded, all the greeting she gave, and walked over to stand by the little girl. "I see you have met ViVi. She is a vivacious little one; a people person through and through." The pride in her voice was unmistakable as she spoke, and after throwing a bright smile at her daughter she looked at A.J. "And who is this handsome, young man?"

A.J. plastered on the DiNozzo grin, "My name is Aiden Jethro DiNozzo, but most people just call me A.J. And this is my daddy, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. You see, my Grandpa Senior is the first Anthony and then -"

"Alright A.J., I think she gets the point," Tony exclaimed with laughter, as the muffled attempt at words continued to pour from his sons mouth even with a hand clamped over top. "Besides, we already know each other."

A.J. sighed in defeat, and in a matter of seconds the young DiNozzo seemed to lose interest in the two adults and soon dragged a willing ViVi over to a near-by set of swings.

"I see that he not only inherited your love of endless movie references, but also your ability to talk on end about the smallest thing, and your ADD," Jeanne observed with a laugh that pulled Tony from his thoughts. "How are you, Tony?"

He offered a shy, reserved smile, "I'm good. Married with kids, who would have thought?" He didn't know what else to say so continued to jest. What do you say to the woman you haven't seen in years and, even worse, to the woman whose heart you broke into little pieces? What do you say to the woman who you had imagined spending the rest of your life with, had your lies not destroyed any and all hope?

"Kids, as in plural?" Jeanne question in surprise, and Tony thought he may have seen a flash of jealousy and regret in her eyes. If he had, however, she didn't allow it to show.

Tony nodded, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face, "Yeah, we have a little girl who just turned one. She is the cutest little thing, and A.J. is so protective. How have you been, Jeanne?"

"You could say I am doing quite well. I got married and have ViVi. That's when it all changed for me. Motherhood not only brought with it the white picket fence, but the longing to stay home with my baby girl. So I became a stay-at-home mom, and it is truly everything I could have ever asked for," she shared, her voice sweet and dreamy; it was a tone Tony had never heard before from her.

He looked at her in a state of shock, "You mean you don't work as a doctor anymore?"

Jeanne shook her head, "No. I stay at home with ViVi and, soon, this little one." Her hands drifted protectively over her stomach, a natural action Tony had seen his own wife do a million times over when she was pregnant. "Evan, my husband, was gracious enough to make that possible. I never would have thought I'd be out of the hospital, away from the on-call rooms and nurses stations but, then again, a lot of things in life surprised me."

This time, for Tony, there was no mistaking the hurt in her voice; that longing for things to have turned out differently. "Jeanne, I'm sorry," he tried, thinking that maybe an apology was needed but she cut him off.

"Tony, don't. No more regrets, no more apologies. I'm done with the anger and the resentment and the grudges. I forgave both you and my father a long time ago. Meeting Evan, learning to fall in love again, and then having Vivian…it all taught me that there's more to life than the past," Jeanne pleaded with him softly. "So please, forgive yourself."

Tony stood there, beside the park bench, trying to take in and absorb her words. Before him was not the same woman he had prayed to spend forever with. The vivacious, argument-loving, independent doctor he had fallen in love with all those years ago was gone. She was now an aged woman, who showed her wisdom and preferred play-dates over surgeries, her anger dulled by ten years of coping. But then again, that was what time was for. It healed old wounds, softened scars and changed hearts. He realized time had changed them both, maybe for the better.

Before Tony could say anything in response, his son's excited shriek echoed through the park. He turned on his heels just in time to see A.J. run towards his mother and baby sister. Tony's wife expertly secured her son onto her other hip, while she balanced the baby girl, and the three approached the bench.

Seeing the territorial and worried look in his wife's eyes, he offered her a reassuring smile and a soft kiss to the cheek. "Jeanne, I don't think you have formerly met my wife, and partner, Ziva David-DiNozzo. And Zi, this is my old friend Jeanne Ben-, or may I say, Jeanne Michaels. And this is her daughter, ViVi," Tony smiled, making introductions and pointing to the sweet little girl now attached to her mother's hip. He then reached for the little girl in Ziva's arms, "And this is the one and only Caitlyn Jennifer DiNozzo, Daddy's little princess."

Ziva placed A.J. on the ground beside her and extended a hand, "It is very nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Michaels."

"Please, call me Jeanne," she smiled, "and it is a pleasure to meet you, as well. And as much as I would love to talk, Vivian has a ballet class to get to and we are already running late." Ziva nodded in understanding, and Jeanne picked Vivian up, much in the same way Ziva had A.J. She turned to Tony giving him a small smile, "It was nice to see you again, Tony. I wish you and your family the best. And please try to remember what I said."

Tony nodded, still holding his daughter, and wrapped a protective arm around his wife as he watched the woman he no longer knew walk out of the park. He placed a kiss to the top of his wife's head, gave a contented sigh and whispered into her hair, "I love you, Zi."

She turned her head so that her brown eyes zoned in on his green ones, "What was that all about?"

Tony laughed at her newly sparked curiosity, "Nothing you have to worry about, Sweet Cheeks. Just another reminder for me to be thankful for the precious gifts I have been graced with." His words seemed to cure her snooping, and she just gave him a knowing look.

It was all he needed. One look from the one woman who had been there when it counted the most, who gave him the most two valued things in his life, and who was the greatest gift he'd ever been blessed with, even if it had taken him years to realize it.


	4. Beautiful to Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or "That's Beautiful to Me" by Jaron and the Long Road to Love. For those who think this is very similar to something they read before, this is NOT plagiarism. I am simply re-publishing this edited version.

* * *

**Beautiful to Him**

She…

xx

_Laughs at the garden that we grow in the lawn._

When they bought their first house, it had been his idea to start a garden in the small backyard. Nothing big, he had said, just a little something as new as their home. It would be a symbol of the blossoming adventure beginning. She had given him this look of mock disgust, stating the obvious; if this little garden was the product of his green thumb, or lack of there-of, their new life was doomed. He just shook his head, and reveled in the beautiful sound of her laughter as it reverberated off the walls.

_Drinks coffee in the kitchen with no makeup on._

He has seen her in many different situations, whether it is dolled-up in elegant dresses called for by undercover opts or clad in the NCIS-issued jumpsuit following a dumpster-dive. On an everyday basis he is privy to her business casual attire and minimal makeup. His favorite style, however, is the one that is reserved just for his eyes only. It's the one that he rarely gets to savor, unless they are blessed with a day off or late start. To him, there is nothing more beautiful than the sight of Ziva David standing in his kitchen sipping hot tea, clad in only his Ohio Sate t-shirt and no makeup.

_Sings all the wrong words to my favorite songs._

The jingle of keys outside her apartment door didn't cause her to flinch. The culprit easily unlocked the door, slipping his shoes off as he entered, and tossed his keys on the table before making his way into the living room. He chuckled, seeing that his arrival had no effect on her. She hadn't once moved her eyes from the screen. It was only when he sat down that he realized what had her so enticed.

"Ziva David, you are watching this again? This is like the seventh time this week," he mocked gently as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

His winced when her fist came in contact with his abs, a punishment worthy of his mockery. "Yes, _Tony_, I am watching it again. You are one to talk. This is your favorite movie," she scolded gently. "Plus, I am moved by the inspirational quotes like 'love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can hear it'."

"It's 'feel it', Zi," Tony corrected her pointedly. "Love is like the wind; you can't see it but you can feel it." He heard, or rather felt, her let out a dramatic sigh knowing that he was right. Laughing softly, he placed a kiss to her temple and cuddled closer to watch the end of the movie. No one messes with Anthony DiNozzo's chick flicks.

_Calls me at work because you lost your key._

He couldn't count the number of times he has answered his phone at work to hear her sweet, yet annoyed voice begging him to let her into his apartment. Every time, he'd walk over to her desk and shake his head at the sight of the forgotten key, perched on her desk. Not missing a beat, he would always use those moments to mock her lovingly. For one stealthy, ninja-chick she somehow always managed to forget the smallest things; nevertheless, that one little flaw made Tony love her even more.

_Goes to buy a dog and comes home with three._

When McGee had been pondering the idea of buying a dog, Tony would have never thought that she would get so caught up in the excitement. His first shock had been when she had mentioned going over to the SPCA after work. Ziva David was going to get a dog. The independent, Israeli-born woman he knew as his crazy, ninja-chick partner was going all doe-eyed over the prospect of owning dog. Tony got the shock of a lifetime when he showed up for movie night the following evening, only to be attacked with kisses from three of the furry creatures. When he saw her laughing as he got tackled to the ground, he could only join in. She never ceased to amaze him.

_Says, Honey, give me roses but don't buy red._

"Who are the flowers from, Ziva?" McGee inquired when they walked into the bullpen on a Friday morning. Perched on her desk, was a crystal vase filled with a variety of long-stem pink and yellow roses.

Ziva smiled, sniffing the bouquet of flowers and running her fingers across the petal gently, "I am not sure, McGee. This is quite a surprise." Her words held a fake sense of sincerity. They were a lie, she knew, because she had a very good idea of who sent them to her. Only one person knew she preferred any color other than red. Picking up the card, she read the short note that confirming who the culprit was. _Movie Night. Your place. 7pm. I'll bring the Chinese. Love, T._

McGee looked at his teammate. "I thought most women preferred red roses," he pondered before shuffling through the mess of papers on his desk.

"Shows how much you know about women, McProbie," Tony teased, joining them in the bullpen and throwing a secret smile to the women sitting across from him.

_Needs 46 pillows all over the bed._

As he watched her fall onto the bed that was covered with what seemed like an endless number of pillows, his mind fled back to that moment in the elevator a couple years back. The moment where it hit him that she was, in fact, simply a girl. Behind the rough exterior and the years of Mossad training, there was simply a girl who loved Chinese food and making fun of his American movies. There was simply a girl who could look absolutely breathtaking amongst more pillows than he had ever seen. That simplicity and girly-ness was the one thing that continually caught him off guard and he fell harder each time.

_Guesses every punch line before it's said._

Anthony DiNozzo had always been the source of movie references and smart ass comments. Boarding school, the Police Academy and the Baltimore P.D. had all proven to come up short when it came to providing someone just as satirical as himself. When Kate Todd had showed up at NCIS, he had thought he had met his match. She was fast and good at interpreting his actions, but she couldn't hold a flame to her successor.

Ziva David. She was a woman of many wonders. It had taken her only moments to learn how to play his game. The short, sarcastic comments mixed in with a little mockery. The Mossad agent was far from afraid to give it right back to him, and he admired her for it. Within a few days with the team she was able to call his moves before he made them and finish his sentences, including punch lines. Sure, she may have messed up some of the idioms, but he was perfectly content to correct her. She was his perfect match.

xx

…is breathtaking and stunningly beautiful. She is every woman wrapped into one, providing him with the perfect girl. Her kindness humbles him daily. Her aggressiveness intimidates him. But it is her beauty, inside and out, that manages to surprise him every moment he is graced to be in her presence. It doesn't matter where she is, who she's with, or what she's doing. She's his, and it doesn't get much beautiful than that.


	5. The Key is in Communication

**A/N:** Another TIVA-future based fic.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own NCIS or Grey's Anatomy. However, me and my best friend like to think of ourselves to be a lot like Meredith and Christine. For those who think this is very similar to something they read before, this is NOT plagiarism. I am simply re-publishing this edited version.

* * *

_Communication. It's the first thing we really learn in life. Funny thing is, once we grow up, learn our words and really start talking the harder it becomes to know what to say. Or how to ask for what we really need._

_-Meredith Grey (Grey's Anatomy)_

**The Key is in Communication**

How he always ends up here he doesn't know. It is a mystery that is hard to explain, but easy to justify all the same. Whenever things go awry there, he always comes here or McGee's but this is the doorstep he frequents the most. He doesn't know why, it just seems natural.

"DiNozzo, stop your mopping and get down here," his boss orders matter-of-factly, the tone in his voice evident. Tony is about to get a lecture but, then again, he always gets a lecture.

Tony cascades down the steps from his previous spot in the doorway, taking in the scene that is Gibbs' basement. It's nothing unusual, for Gibbs at least. Sawdust covers the floors and there isn't a single power tool insight, but a variety of hand-sanders and paper scattered across the work bench. Without saying a word, he picks up a sander and begins to sand along the grain of the wood, "This is, what, your fifth boat, Boss?" His joke goes without a laugh, and the look on Gibbs' face tells him to skip the bullshit, "She called you, didn't she?"

Gibbs gives a curt nod and lets a small smile flash over his features, "You expect anything less, DiNozzo? Oh, and she told me to take it easy on you this time. Said it's not entirely your fault."

The senior field agent lets out a sigh and his shoulders hunch over, but he doesn't stop sanding. He would never give the Gibbs the satisfaction of knowing this but, over the years, Tony has come to understand the therapy that is induced by the methodical, rhythmic motions of sanding. "I just don't know what I did, Boss. All I wanted to do was talk about it. Let's face it, I'm not getting any younger and neither is she, but don't let her hear me say that. I just think it would be nice to have a little DiNozzo running around," Tony rants, "But, no, she doesn't think we're ready."

A small chuckle escapes Gibbs, but is soon replaced with a stern look, "Tony, you say that you want to talk about it but is that what you guys did?" The blank look on his agent's face says it all. "No you didn't. You two probably kept your neighbors up all night with the racket you were most likely making."

"Boss, I tried," Tony tries to defend himself, but he knows he has already lost this war.

"No, DiNozzo you didn't try. You and Ziva are just so damn stubborn that, instead of talking through a situation, your tempers get the best of you," Gibbs chastises. "Now, Tony, you know I value the fire in both of your personalities but that's at work. It's useful in interrogations, not at home. So keep it at the office, just like I ask you to try and keep your relationship outside of it."

"I know your right, Gibbs, but how do I talk to her when she so damn pig-headed. You know how Ziva gets when she's got her mind set on something," Tony concedes and continues, "I just want her to see things from my point of view. I love her; if I didn't I wouldn't have set aside my deep, brooding commitment issues and married her. Now I want a child with her; a little DiNozzo with green eyes and her dark brown ringlets. Is that so much to ask?"

Gibbs shakes his head, "Tony it's a big step and you both need to be on the same page, or neither of you will get what you want. As for how to break through her walls, you've done it before. Use your words, DiNozzo. Communication is key, but sometimes it's hard for us to convey exactly what we want. Believe me, I have been married four times, DiNozzo, and none of those situations turned out too well. So learn from my mistakes and take advantage of the gift you have with words Tony. Out of every agent I have ever trained and work with, none have compared to you big mouth and smooth talking."

"Gee thanks, Boss," Tony nods, willingly accepting the orders he has been given.

Gibbs laughs and motions for Tony to come stand beside him, "Now come here."

Tony does as he is told, and he after all these years working under Leroy Jethro Gibbs he would be stupid to not know what was coming. Within seconds, his boss' blunt hand comes in sharp contact with the back of his head. The senior field agent winces, but only for a moment, "Thanks, Boss, I needed that."

Gibbs nods in his usual, understanding style then points to the staircase, "Now go kiss and make-up with your wife. Things better be fixed by 0700 tomorrow morning, because God knows I do not need McGee playing mediator again at work."

"But the Probie makes for such a good one," Tony mocks and receives an additional Gibbs' slap before he give in. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Thanks for the lecture, Boss."

"I would say anytime, DiNozzo, but this is the third time this month and I would really prefer to work on my boat alone," the older agent explains in a hard, but light tone.

Tony laughs as he ventures back up the staircase from which he came just a half-hour before, "Got it, Boss."

Just before Tony hits the door, Gibbs calls out, "You know, DiNozzo, I have yet to fully understand what she saw in you that caused her to marry you."

"It's still a mystery to me too, Gibbs." And with that Tony is gone, leaving Gibbs to his own amusement and he can't help think back to a time, years ago, when he and Shannon had exactly the same fight. Within moments it hits him; whatever Ziva sees in Tony must be exactly what Shannon saw in him, and he can't help but smile.


	6. Inevitable

**A/N: **Takes place why Tony is an Agent Afloat.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, because if I did some things would have happened already. I also have no claim on "Here without You" by 3 Doors Down. For those who think this is very similar to something they read before, this is NOT plagiarism. I am simply re-publishing this edited version.

* * *

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_-"Here without You" by 3 Doors Down_

**Inevitable**

Dear Zee-Vah,

Imagine that's me saying that in the voice you know you love and miss terribly. Okay, okay, I'm just kidding. You probably have had absolutely no time to think about me or the team in these past two weeks because I'm sure Daddy Director Dearest wasted no time putting his favorite daughter to work.

Unfortunately I have had plenty of time to dwell on past events, and I have to say that the mood it sets pretty much sucks. Not as much as this damn boat, though. Too much testosterone for one contained area, if you ask me. I can practically see you shaking your head at me, while I write this. Leave it to me, Tony DiNozzo, the poster-child for all things frat-boy and womanizing, to complain about the lack of estrogen and woman's touch aboard this huge boat. It's more than that though, Ziva. It's more than the one-night stands, pretty woman, and flirting.

I miss you. I miss coming into work every day to see you sitting across from me reading your boring books and sipping tea. I miss you lecturing me on how I shouldn't torment McGee like I do, before joining right in with my childish shenanigans. I miss movie nights, and having someone react to my endless quotations, even if it is just a simple eye roll. I miss absolutely everything and I really have no idea how I got to this point. It feels like I have been at sea for a hundred days when, in all reality, I have only been aboard this boat for a mere sixteen.

And my mind keeps drifting back to our last real conversation. The one when you followed me down to the basement after I freaked out on Abby; the little pity party I was throwing myself that you stealthily crashed. By the way, I have been using my time on this godforsaken boat to try and come to terms with Jenny's death and all the lies that have piled up around us over the past three years. The taller the pile gets, the more the reality of the lies and deceit haunts me. I don't think I can continue on like this. I can only hope that when we all are reunited, we can regain the trust, honesty, and loyalty we started off with three years ago.

But it's not that part of the conversation that keeps ringing in my head. Instead, it's those last words you uttered while downing your drink. _Nothing is inevitable_. I have spent the past sixteen days dwelling on that statement and have come to only one conclusion. We are not nothing, Ziva. We are something and that something in inevitable. I have a feeling we're going to be exactly like them, Gibbs and Jenny. We laugh, we argue. We fight, we make-up. We are total opposites, yet we make the perfect team. We are inevitable. I don't know it, I feel it. Set aside the lies, the undercover opts, the never-ending turmoil, and in the end there is just you and me. Tony and Ziva. You set me in my place and I correct you misuse of idioms. You and I are the perfect copy of Gibbs and Jenny, or as close as one can come because they are two of a kind. And they were inevitable. So do not tell me that nothing is inevitable, because we are.

What is also is inevitable is the fact that you will never receive this letter. I'd love to chalk it up to poor shipping or the stupid U.S postal service or the length of the Atlantic Ocean it has to cross or even on your Daddy Dearest going through your mail. But I can't, because I know the only reason you will never read this letter is because I don't have the courage to send it. As much as I think we're inevitable, I'm not sure I'm ready for the unavoidable relationship that is destined to form just yet. We both need time to heal from the damage that has been done to our partnership, to our team and to our trust.

So, in the meantime I will pray you're safe on whatever mission Director David has you on, wherever that may be. I'll dream of your pretty face, and beautiful brown eyes and the distinctive sound of your laughter. You'll always be on my lonely mind (and it tends to get lonely often aboard this grey hunk of heavy metal).

Maybe one day, we will have our own Paris.

Yours Always,

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo


	7. Rookie Mistake

**A/N: **Rookies and their silly mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** No ties to CBS, NCIS, or Eric Church. They just help feed my muse. For those who think this is very similar to something they read before, this is NOT plagiarism. I am simply re-publishing this edited version.

* * *

_No if, and's, but's or maybe's  
So you wanna be her baby  
I can read your face like a book  
Yeah it looks easy to love her but believe me brother  
It's harder than it looks_

_She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart_

_-"Hell on the Heart" by Eric Church_

**Rookie Mistake**

To any ordinary passerby, Tony DiNozzo looks like his occasional, lackadaisical self. His feet are propped up on his desk and he is leaning back in his chair, reading the latest edition of GSM. But it is all for show. Instead, his focus is trained in on the scene across the bullpen, which he finds to be nauseating yet oddly provoking. She is toying with him, using every trick in the book, and the sad part is that the poor schmuck hasn't a clue.

Holding his magazine in exactly the right position, Tony has a full view of the new recruit who is currently falling all over the senior agent's partner. Aaron Keptner is this year's recruit who had been assigned to Team Gibbs for one case; an annual event that had established itself after Dwayne Wilson had earned Gibbs' gold star of approval. The guy was nice enough, a lot like McGee if Tony had to compare him to someone but without the major McGeekiness. A decent investigator as well, from what Tony could decipher from the past forty-eight hours of working their current case, which happens to be a robbery/homicide. The only thing the young, inspiring agent lacks is an honorable poker face. Because, from the moment Keptner stepped out of that elevator, Tony could see through the fake bravado and the confident smile. Aaron Keptner's eyes said it all when they graced Ziva's form, and since then the doe-eyed rookie hadn't been less than two feet from her side.

Tony would be lying if he said this hasn't happened before; hell, it happens every day. Whether it is suspects, interviewees, or outside agents, the sight of men openly flirting with her is a daily occurrence. It's a hazardous consequence of working with such a beautiful woman. But Tony can only smirk behind his literary-cover, feeling slightly sorry for the poor fellow who is currently wrapped up in her magic.

The way the young agent eyes her up, is nothing Tony hasn't seen before. That mixed look of lust and humble appreciation has graced the faces of many men, even the one and only Anthony DiNozzo's, a million times over. She is forever a sight for sore eyes, even on her worst of days.

Something that Keptner says makes her laugh, but Tony can see through her smile. That smile can be deceiving, a downfall, a comfort, or life-saving. For Tony, it's been the cause of his demise and highlight of his day. Today, it is a little of everything as she enjoys the intrigue of being doted on while trying to hide the frustration she feels from the loss of her personal space.

Her witty comments, well practiced from sparing with her partner, keep reeling Keptner in and her intuition and smarts keep him on his toes.

Little does Aaron Keptner know, Ziva David is one hell of a contradiction. She can turn a man's world around in a matter of seconds; with a look, a smile, a wink. She can be your world or take it with her when she goes. Tony would be one to know, and he should look out for his fellow man but for now Tony will let the rookie have his fun; or should he say, let Ziva have hers.

As Gibbs enters the bullpen, Tony quickly reverts back into working form, his hands meeting his keyboard in haste, "Hey Boss, anything new?"

Shaking his head Gibbs points aimlessly toward the elevator, "Nothing else we can do today. Go home, get some rest, and come back tomorrow with fresh eyes."

Not wasting another second, Tony is out from behind his desk with his bag slung over his shoulder. After making his way over to his partner's desk he pulls her up with one arm, collecting her stuff along the way, "You heard the boss man, we get to go home. Hurry up, Sweet Cheeks."

Ziva shakes her head, pulling her arm from his grasp, but smiling nonetheless. "Tony, calm down. I will leave when I'm good and ready to leave, and you know that."

Totally forgetting the people around them, including the rookie, he slings an arm around her waist, Tony pulls her close and places a kiss to her temple, "Come with me now and I'll cook Italian for dinner."

He is rewarded with a large smile and a kiss to the cheek, "You've got yourself a deal, my Hairy Butt."

"You two, what have I told you about playing grab ass in the office?" Gibbs barks from the adjacent desk.

"Keep it out of the office. Got it, Boss," Tony and Ziva respond in unison before making their way toward the elevators.

"Night, Keptner and McProbie," Tony calls, before disappearing with Ziva into the elevator, leaving a stunned recruit lying in the midst.

That would teach a rookie not to make such a rookie mistake.


	8. Having All the Answers

**A/N: **This one goes out to **Hallolo**. I did a drabble in my series _**Catch Phrase**_, but decided it was worthy of an expanded one-shot. So here is it. It's based off a conversation between Gibbs and Ziva in 5x02 Family. And it just so happens to be a future fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS sadly. And the lyrics belong to Lady A.

* * *

_You'll find love, you'll find peace_

_And the you you're meant to be _

_I know right now that's not the way you feel_

_But one day you will._

_"One Day You Will" by Lady Antebellum_

* * *

**Having All the Answers**

Her muscles contract to the rhythm of the sharp pain that repeatedly shoots up her spine. It's excruciating , but she has endured far worse which is why she fervently denied any pain medication. Even so, a steady shade of white has tainted her fingers and they literally pale in comparison to her husband's tanned ones. Yes, she is damn sure she got that saying right, and every other phase she is currently using to verbally abuse the man standing next to her. It is his fault she is in this predicament.

But all the harsh words are silenced with one last push and the wild cry of a newborn. She loses all sense of her surroundings in which she was keenly aware of just moments before. All she can hear are the emotional, love-tainted words of her husband and the important words of her doctor. She has a healthy baby boy; complete with all ten fingers and ten toes, and the lungs of his father by the sound of his shrill screams. The moment their baby is laid in her arms for the first time, it all becomes real.

x

She has never felt quite as complete as she does in this moment; the moment she and Tony exchanged their tear-stained and stubborn vows comes close, but even that pales in comparison.

In all her thirty some years, she has accomplished more things than any one woman dreams to in a lifetime. But right now, as she stares down at the small person nestled against her chest, she has found her purpose in life. Her baby boy is the most precious gift she has ever been given, and she is going to do anything and everything in her power to make his life magical. Making his hopes and dreams come true, no matter why they are, is her biggest priority.

A soft knock at the door pulls her from her musings, and she smiles sweetly at Gibbs' presence. She motions for him to come in, but places a cautious finger over her lips and motions toward a sleeping Tony in a near-by chair.

Gibbs grins in Tony's direction, silently remembering his similar experience years before. He moves to Ziva's bedside and places a gentle kiss to her forehead, "How are you holding up, Ziver?"

"I am tired," Ziva admits. "But I am too excited and overwhelmed to sleep. I just cannot let him go," she quickly adds, gesturing to the small baby in her arms.

"So this is the little guy that has been causing nine months of commotion?" Gibbs jests quietly, placing a soft hand to the infant's head. After a brief few moments of restlessness, the boy eases back into his mother.

Ziva laughs, "Yes, he finally decided to make his grand entrance into the world, even if it was almost a week later than expected; he got that from his father."

Gibbs laughs heartedly before remembering his senior field agent's exhausted form in the corner, "Speaking of that, I should probably go."

Ziva shakes her head quickly, "Stay. Tony is dead to the world. He went through thirty six hours of labor plus a thirty six hour shift prior to that; he is exhausted. He'd sleep through anything, but he refused to go home. So stay, I'd love the company."

Gibbs nods, giving in easily, and quietly pulls an abandoned chair to the bedside. Meanwhile, Ziva has disturbed her quiet one's nap, and offers him to her boss. "Would you like to hold him?"

Gibbs wordlessly takes the small baby in his arms and expertly quiets his cries. It is that moment that Ziva remembers that he has done this before. "So does this little guy have a name, or are we going to call him Baby Boy DiNozzo for the rest of his life? Because I am not sure Tony' ego could handle it."

Ziva laughs through the tears that have accumulated in her brown eyes. Damn hormones. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I would like you to meet Aiden Jethro DiNozzo," she states, completely oblivious to the pride in her voice.

Caught off guard, Gibbs looks at Ziva before bringing his attention back to Aiden. "Well Aiden, I'm your Grandpa Gibbs," he hesitates and looks at Ziva, who nods approvingly, "and since when I was a l boy I got called LJ, so I think I'm going to call you AJ."

Silence fills the small hospital room and the only soundtrack is Tony's even breathing.

"Gibbs, do you remember when you asked me if I wanted to have kids?" Ziva questions, breaking the silence.

He smiles, "You had no simple answer for me. But I think it's a little late to take back your decision now, Ziver."

Ziva shakes her head and cradles AJ back into her arms as Gibbs hands him back to her, "I wouldn't give him back to save my life, Gibbs. When you asked me that question all those years ago, I didn't have a simple answer. I was still amidst searching for the answers to other questions in my life. And then Tony and I got our acts together. And even then, when Tony asked me that same question, I couldn't find an answer. Getting pregnant with Aiden wasn't planned, I wasn't ready, and still didn't have a simple answer even though it was all happening." She stops and takes a shaky breath, running her fingers over Aiden's smooth cheek.

"But then Tony put him in my arms and it was all finally real; we were a family. And in that moment, I finally understood the simple answer. I want him, I need him. My life now revolves around this small human being that I suffered through thirty six hours of labor for. And I am perfectly okay with that; it scares the hell out of me, but it thrills me all the same. I want this little boy and I want more; more little DiNozzos with Tony's green eyes and my strength. I am no longer scared, I am happy. I know I can give this little boy everything I never had as a child. For the first time in my life, I am completely happy and in love with my life," she smiles in her words. "And that is not me.

Gibbs laughs at her admission, and gently places a kiss to her forehead and then Aiden's. This is what he lives for. He lives to witness the people he has grown to love, realize their strengths and themselves. It makes him proud to be in their lives.

"I'm proud of you, Ziva David-DiNozzo. That was all the answer I ever needed."


End file.
